Kibougamine Pirates!
by Ampheon
Summary: The story of a young man and his crew in this One Piece based story! note: this starts after Luffy goes to the new world.
1. Kibougamine Pirates: Introduction

Hi guys I'm Alex and I'm going to be writing this spin off of the anime One Piece ;P I am aware that some names have already been used I'm sorry I couldn`t be as creative with the name`s for my characters :D

This is the story Of Shiki D. Jumper a 16 year old Boy who`s reasons for becoming a pirate will become clear as the story progresses, He ate the Speed-Speed fruit giving him the power to move at high speeds not humanly possible.

He has long Blonde hair (it looks like sanji`s but it doesn`t cover one eye it just covers his forehead) he wears a unzipped blue hoodie showing a faint six pack and short cargo pants he also has a large spikey scar on his back where he got it is currently unknown.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I will. ^_^


	2. Kibougamine Pirates: Chapter 1

It was a pleasant day on the island of Kabuo waves were lapsing making a calming noise and a cool air passed though the village however the peace would not last as the marines would come to the only village on the island and ask for or rather take donations for the marine`s "quest for justice" as they proclaimed, but today something interesting would happen on this small not so peaceful island.

"A small row boat has docked on the island commander!" a marine lackey squawked to a skinny man in a marine uniform with a commander hat and dark purple shades with matching purple hair, "oh really... we seem to have a guest to the island... lets make them feel... welcome kekeke" the commander said evilly.

That afternoon at the same time every week the marine`s went to the small village to take most of the crop of the villagers and any new ores they found in the mine, "kekeke we thank you all so gratefully for donating all this food and gold it shall make our quest for justice all the easier kekeke..." the commander said with a hint of sarcasm, as the marines were loading the goods a young man with long blonde hair and a blue unzipped hoodie and short cargo pants walked though the gates of the village.

"looks like our guest has arrived kekeke... men! arrest him for arriving with nothing for our quest for justice!" the commander yelled pointing at the young man, the marine grunts started charging with swords raised as they did so he pulled down his hood showing his face "marines... such greedy pigs, guess i should teach them a lesson" he said standing there before moving to quickly for the normal eye to see, suddenly the marines stopped charging there mouths dropped to the floor as they looked in horror to see the young man standing right in the middle of the group.

He grinned then raised his hands in a boxing stance "**Speed Storm!**" he yelled before disappearing from sight suddenly all the marine grunts were sent flying in different directions, the commander looked terrified at the sight of his men being beaten so quickly "w-who... are you!?" the commander yelled backing off as the young man approached "me? i`m Shiki D. Jumper! i`m a Pirate!" he said with a grin looking the commander straight in the eyes.

"Well... damn you!" he yelled as he ran at Shiki with a sword, Shiki raised his arm clenching his fist before punching the commander square in the face breaking his nose and sending him tumbling in to some barrels. All of the villagers who were hiding in there house`s watching from there windows came out cheering, they picked up Shiki throwing him in the air yelling his name Shiki grinned and rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed "hehe thanks guys... you got any food i haven`t eaten for days" he said has his stomach rumbled.

The story of Shiki D. Jumper has begin and were it goes next is anybody's guess!


	3. Kibougamine Pirates: Chapter 2

The village though a party for Shiki that lasted all night and by morning many of the villagers were having hangovers "we have prepared a small boat for you with a week's worth of food and some gold for helping us" the village elder said rather slowly "I didn`t do it to help you I just don`t like Marines!" Shiki said rather quickly as if he was defending his pride "well in any case you still saved us" the elder shot back "whatever gramps I'm heading out cya!" with that Shiki ran down to the port a little faster than he should of nearly running straight in to the sea.

"Phew that was close!" he said rubbing his head laughing weakly before boarding his new boat, it was a little bigger than his row boat and a lot cooler looking "this feels much better!" he said grinning as he grabbed the wheel of the ship steering it out of the port of Kabuo.

It was a little while later before a deep fog set in over Shiki and his small boat "shit! I can`t see a damn thing!" suddenly the sea got very rough, he noticed some scales above the boat and that's when it hit him "that's a SeaKing Serpent!" he shouted staring blankly at what he could see of this giants body the head was covered by fog so all he could make out was the stomach above his head.

He decided to jump on top of it and climb to the head "this thing sure is big!" he exclaimed before stopping to take a breath and look around "damn it! This is so thick I can`t see shit" he said angrily before feeling a chill on his neck, he turned around to find a giant snake looking eye staring down at him.

"You're the shitty snake that's stopping my boat!" Shiki yelled before crouching down and pulling his clenched fist back "**Speed Rush!**" Shiki yelled suddenly dive bombing at the eye and punching it at a high speed making the eye close and sending the head of the SeaKing in to the side of a cliff.

Shiki then jumped on to the head of the SeaKing "take this snake Bastard!" he exclaimed pulling both arms back clenching both fists "**Speed Spitfire!**" he yelled throwing a rapid barrage of punches at high speed making it look like he has more than two arms, suddenly the tip of a blade was at the throat of Shiki making him stop his attack "what are you doing dumbass!?" said a deep male voice.

"Huh? Who the hell are you!?" Shiki yelled jumping back looking surprised "why are you beaten on the guard of my village dumbass!?" said the man with red hair in a black vest and blue genes holding one sword at Shiki and the other still sheathed "guard? Village?" Shiki said tilting his head to one side.


	4. Kibougamine Pirates: Chapter 3

"Wait? Your not here to attack my village?" the swordsman asked looking just as confused as Shiki "I didn`t even know I was near land in this damn fog!" Shiki exclaimed looking pissed at the weather "oh… but you still attacked Gonta the guard of this island!" the swordsman said becoming angry once more "tell this shitty snake to let go of my boat!" Shiki yelled stamping his foot making the SeaKing cry "It's ok Gonta, there there… I'm gonna have to kick your ass idiot!" the swordsmen yelled unsheathing his other sword.

"You want to fight!?" Shiki exclaimed raising his fists readying to attack, the air around the two got thick and heavy they both looked ready to kill each other suddenly the swordsmen got in to a crouching position crossing his arms making the blades point behind him "**Two Sword Style: Wings Of-**" before the swordsmen could finish a skinny old man in a kimono came flying in and kicked the swordsmen in the face stopping his attack "What are you doing Sho!?" The old man said looking very annoyed at what Sho was about to do.

"Ow! Damn it old man! Why did you stop me!?" Sho exclaimed rubbing his cheek were the old man had left a sandal mark "don`t give me lip! I have taught you not to pick fights!" the old man said panting heavily before stretching "Gonta is so tall *panting* it's a hike to get up here" the old man said sitting down crossed legged "now young man, care to explain why you are here with my student?" the old man said looking at Shiki with one eye brow raised.

"Huh? Oh well this stupid snake won`t let go of my boat so I beat it up!" Shiki said grinning with pride "WHAAAAT!?" yelled the old man punching Shiki over the head "Gonta let this boat go" the old man commanded while Shiki was rubbing his head "that hurt old man!" Shiki yelled gritting his teeth, the SeaKing dropped his head down to the island`s village entrance still slightly upset by Shiki and pushed Shiki`s small boat to the dock before disappearing in to the waters.

"Whoa… is this the Village you were talking about!?" Shiki exclaimed looking excited by the Japanese styled town "yeah it's called Hido town" Sho replied bluntly "who are you anyway?" Sho asked looking a little embarrassed that he hadn`t asked earlier "I`m Shiki D. Jumper! I`m a Pirate!" Shiki answered grinning "a Pirate huh? I`m Sho Minazuki" Sho replied smiling a little before returning to his stern face "Sho Minazuki! Join my crew as my Swordsmen!" Shiki suddenly blurted out.

"Me? Join a Pirate crew?" Sho said thinking about the possibility before dismissing it "I wouldn`t follow such a weak Captain" Sho said smirking at Shiki before walking off in to town "you know… Sho has been thinking about setting out to sea" the old man said sitting down crossed legged "but because of those damn Mountain Monkey Bandits he feels it's his job to stay and protect us" the old mad said sighing and looking at the snowy mountain in the distance "wait? Did you say Monkey Bandits? COOL!" Shiki yelled staring at the mountains in awe.

"FOOL!" the old man yelled hitting Shiki over the head "those damn bandits have made our lives a living hell over the past 2 years! They mimic humans to the point that there leader uses the same Sword style as the powerful Vice-Admiral LionEyes!" the old man yelled crying slightly but wiping it away.


End file.
